


whispers turn to talking

by tipsyProhibitionist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyProhibitionist/pseuds/tipsyProhibitionist
Summary: Dancing with Malia is so incredibly new. It makes Kira feel like she’s tiptoeing on exposed wire, all electricity and danger (though that could be the kitsune acting up again). It’s different and wild in a way that she’s never even imagined. And she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she might be in danger of being addicted to this feeling.





	

Dancing with Malia is so incredibly new. It makes Kira feel like she’s tiptoeing on exposed wire, all electricity and danger (though that could be the kitsune acting up again). It’s different and wild in a way that she’s never even imagined. And she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she might be in danger of being addicted to this feeling.

“You’re a good dancer when there’s not a giant stick up your ass,” Malia yells over the pounding of the bass.

Kira looks down, embarrassed, and jabs Malia in the ribs. Malia growls playfully, eyes flashing icy blue for just a moment before she’s back to dancing, bouncing and swaying to the beat of the music. Her eyes are closed and her hair is in her face, some strands sticking there because of the thin sheen of sweat that’s developed. Kira catches herself staring and averts her eyes, trying to shake the guilty feeling that’s settled heavily on her chest. Dancing isn’t cheating, she reminds herself. There’s nothing behind this, it’s just dancing. No implicit meaning, none at all. She’s not sure she believes herself.

Kira really, really likes Scott. Sometimes she feels like she might even love him. But this? She can’t stop thinking about this. This girl, crazy, feral Malia, is the most incredible person that she’s ever seen, and she wants more.

Ultimately, Kira blames the heat for her actions. She doesn’t know what else it would be. Yes, of course. It’s just the heat, the energy of the moment. What else would make her move closer to Malia until their bodies were pressed flush together, chest to chest, so close that she could feel Malia’s breath on her cheek. Malia stares at her, eyes intense in a way that’s almost animalistic. She’s never been taught that it’s rude to stare. It doesn’t bother Kira, though. She stares right back, and suddenly everything else is just background noise. She can’t really distinguish the melody of the music from the sound of her own blood rushing in her head, and there are people brushing up against her on all sides but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that suddenly, Malia’s face is getting closer and then their lips are touching. It’s like kissing a flame, hot and almost painful and so, so good.

It’s perfect, Kira thinks. She never wants to stop. Malia’s biting her bottom lip now, tugging just enough to have Kira gasping for breath. She can feel Malia’s mouth curl into a smirk against her before she starts to lightly suck on her tender lip. Kira presses closer. She wants _more_ , but of what she’s not sure. Malia’s hair is in her hands, and she’s pulling her close. At some point, her fingers get caught in a knot in Malia’s wild mane, and Malia yelps a little before laughing and shushing Kira’s apologies.

It’s not until Malia’s mouth is at her neck that the thought of Scott starts pushing at her mind again and she has to push her away.

“Wait, wait,” she breathes, still a little dazed.

Malia looks quizzically at her, reaching up to move the hair out of her eyes. “What? What is it? Did I do it wrong?” she asks, searching Kira’s face for a cue.

Kira moves back half a step, trying to remind herself that this thing that she has with Scott is real and concrete and right now she’s betraying that trust. “Shit,” she mumbles, accidentally bumping into someone behind her. They don’t seem to mind, though, because they just laugh and keep dancing.

“No, no, you did everything right, I just. Scott,” she says lamely.

Malia tilts her head, mouth pulled into a frown. “Oh. Shit, sorry. Okay, yeah.”

She sounds unsure of why she’s apologizing. Being a coyote in for seven years has done little to reinforce society’s normal standards on her.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have initiated anything.”

Malia shrugs. “It was mutual,” she states bluntly.

Kira can’t help but smile a little at that. “Yeah, but. I’m the one in a relationship. He trusts me, and I’m. I should go,” she finishes lamely.

Both of them know there’s nowhere for her to go. She and Malia are meant to stay here and wait for the signal, but right now it feels like there’s just too much to deal with and too little space between them. The air is too heavy and there are too many people, staring and judging. It doesn’t help her feel any less shameful. Malia nods, turning so she’s facing away, but Kira can still see her frowning when she begins to back up. Eventually the movement of the other people carries her farther and farther away until she’s out of sight.

She avoids talking to Malia aside from the mandatory pleasantries for as long as possible, which is harder than it would seem because Malia is _always_ around. Kira supposes it has a lot to do with the fact that Malia doesn’t have any friends outside of their group. Still, it ends up being nearly three weeks before she’s confronted, and it isn’t even by Malia.

She and Scott are sitting in a comfortable silence on the stairs at school during their free period, Scott’s fingers tracing over her palm. It sends little electric shocks up her arm, making the kitsune purr contentedly. Kira’s leaning into his side, nearly dozing from the comforting touch and the heat resulting from the school’s refusal to turn on the air conditioning unless it’s over 90 degrees outside.

“So like… did you and Malia get in a fight or something? You guys smell tense when you’re around each other,” he asks, stilling his hand.

Kira wishes he would continue so she could have something else to focus on, because now she can feel her heart beat pick up. Scott’s eyebrows scrunch together in worry and he looks searchingly at her. Damn his werewolf hearing.

“You can tell me anything,” he urges, squeezing her hand in a way that should be comforting. Only right now it just makes her feel so guilty.

“Scott…” she starts, shifting so they’re sitting a little farther apart. “Scott, we didn’t get in a fight but… something happened.”

He looks confused, like he’s trying to figure what else it could be. Kira bites her lip and looks down at her scuffed sneakers.

“We kissed,” she blurts out.

Scott looks up, surprised. “You kissed?”

“I kissed her, it wasn’t her fault. I’m so sorry, Scott. It just happened so fast, I didn’t mean for anything to happen, I swear.”

Scott doesn’t look as upset as she thought he would. In fact, he looks a little relieved. “Oh. It’s okay. I mean, it didn’t mean anything, right? Cause you don’t like girls, right? I thought it was some weird pack stuff going on between you two.”

Kira bites her lip. Oh. So that’s why he’s not upset. In all honesty, her sexuality isn’t something that’s concerned her too much. Most of the time she likes boys, but sometimes she also likes girls. It’s never been a problem because she’s never actually dated anyone before Scott.

“Um, yeah, sure. It was nothing. I guess I was worked up over nothing,” she says.

Scott smiles. “Cool. So does that mean that we can have pack meetings without you two looking like you want to run away to opposite ends of the earth?”

Kira forces out a laugh. “Yeah, it’s all worked out now. And Scott? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” she says, hoping that apologizing will relieve the heaviness in her stomach.

Scott leans in to press a quick kiss to her lips. It doesn’t help.

The next few times Kira sees Malia, she still feels nervous, but Scott seems to chalk it up to residual embarrassment. They’re talking now, at least, but Kira hasn’t told her what she said to Scott. How she _lied_. Because it wasn’t nothing. In the moment, it was _everything_.

Kira wants to hang out with Malia alone, but between homework, lacrosse practice, and trying to keep up appearances for Scott, not to mention Malia’s own obligations, there hasn’t been much time for one-on-one time outside of school. Even when they do have free time that miraculously fits into both of their schedules, Kira is too afraid to open that can of worms just yet. She likes what she has with Scott. She doesn’t want to mess it up.

And yet, when Malia asks her to come over and study on the upcoming weekend, she feels relieved, like a step is finally being made in the direction that she wants to go. She says yes, and Malia grins, bounding back over to Stiles to discuss her latest trek in the woods. Scott invites Kira to a movie later that day and she’s worried he’ll be suspicious, but like before he’s as nonchalant as can be. After all. She’s not into girls, she thinks wryly.

Friday comes fast, and by then the entire pack is a little lethargic from the onslaught of schoolwork combined with the full moon the weekend before. Kira spends last period passing notes with Scott and occasionally nudging a dozing Malia in the side in attempts at forcing her to stay awake.

“Hey,” Stiles says, twisting in his chair to look at her and Scott. “Are you guys coming out roller blading with us tonight?”

It’s another “pack bonding” activity that Stiles himself had come up with. Their last one had been a simple group hang out with snow cones (he had found an old snow cone machine in his garage), but that had ended up with a sizable red corn syrup stain on the carpet and his father had been less than pleased. This time he figured that going out would be less likely to get him grounded.

Scott perks up, nodding his head like an excited puppy. “Yeah, of course, dude! Are you giving Malia and Isaac rides?” he asks.

Stiles opens his mouth, about to state a confirmation Kira assumes, but Coach Finstock notices him not paying attention and yells at him to turn around.

“You too McCall! Pay attention in class, I can’t have a bunch of idiots running around on the lacrosse field!” he barks, gaze sweeping over the two boys before settling on Malia and narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Malia doesn’t help the situation by wiping a spot of drool off her mouth with the back of her hand and blinking blurry back at him. It seems that Coach is just as tired as the rest of them, though, because instead of yelling at her he just sighs and turns back to the whiteboard, mumbling something distasteful about teenagers.

“Huh?” Malia questions, raising her eyebrows at Stiles.

“Roller blading. You’re coming?” he whispers, slouching in his seat.

She rolls her eyes at him. “Yes, Stiles. I told you this morning, remember?”

Stiles bites his lip, looking down at his notebook and fidgeting with his pencil. “Oh, right. Guess I forgot.”

Scott puts a comforting hand on his arm, giving him a look. Kira isn’t entirely sure what this exchange means, but she does know that it’s been Scott and Stiles against the world for years and the two of them are fiercely protective of each other. Nobody really knows Stiles the way Scott does, and she knows that it goes the same way with Scott. Still, she offers a small smile, hoping to cheer him up. When Stiles is down, the whole pack dynamic is off.

Malia has the good grace to look apologetic, though Kira gets the feeling that she doesn’t know why either. Malia wears her lip between her teeth for a moment then turns to Kira, presumably to break the tension.

“So, uh, you been roller blading before?” she inquires.

Kira nods. “Yeah, I used to go all the time when I was younger. It was a bonding activity that my family and I did. I think I still have my old knee pads, even,” she replies.

“I’ve never been,” Malia says in a hushed voice. Coach Finstock’s turned back towards the class and is keeping an eye on their group in particular. “You might have to help me out, give me some pointers or something.”

“You’ve never been roller blading?” Kira whispers in surprise, hunching over when Coach shoots her a glare. “What’s stopped you?”

“Well… it’s not like there were a whole lot of roller blades in the woods, so. That might have something to do with it,” Malia answers, smirking.

Kira huffs. “No, you know what I meant. Like _before_.”

Malia stifles a laugh. “I dunno, guess my family never really got around to it. The roller blading rink is kind of far, too.”

“Fair point. Well, maybe you’ll have beginners luck. I’ll bet you five bucks that Stiles will fall at least three times.”

Malia scrunches up her face. “That’s not fair,” she complains. “He’s _Stiles_ , of course he’ll fall. He falls when his shoes _don’t_ have wheels attached.”

“Hey!” Stiles interjects indignantly. “I’m right here you know. I can hear you.”

“Yeah, and so can I,” Coach Finstock interrupts, suddenly a lot closer to them than he had been last time Kira checked. “So do me a favor, huh? Keep it down!”

The four of them mumble an apology, looking a bit like a bunch of scolded puppies. They spend the rest of the class quietly taking notes (or in Malia’s case quietly napping). By the time the final bell rings, they’re all sighing in relief.

“Pay attention next week,” Coach Finstock reprimands as they shuffle out the door. They shamefacedly murmur in agreement.

Scott pulls Kira aside once they’re outside of the door. He throws a concerned glance at Stiles, who’s fiddling with his phone “Hey, I’m gonna walk Stiles to his locker, is that cool? Pick you up at five?”

“Yeah, okay. See you later,” Kira says, pulling him in for a kiss before she heads off to her own locker.

“Hey!” Malia shouts, jogging to catch up. “Do you have plans before we go roller blading? Wanna hang out for a couple hours?”

Kira turns to her in surprise. “Oh, um, sure! Do you want to come over to my place? I told my parents I’d come home after school today. They’re making gyoza for a potluck and they want me to taste test. Not that I’m opposed. Maybe you could help?”

“I don’t know what gyoza are but if it’s free food I’m in,” replies Malia. She leans against the locker next to Kira’s as she puts away her textbooks, twisting a piece of hair around her finger.

“They’re basically like Japanese pot stickers,” Kira explains, shutting her locker.

“Yum,” Malia says. She’s already licking her lips in anticipation. “So. I’ve never actually been over to your house before.”

“Huh, I guess you’re right. It’s not a far walk from school. It’s kind of near that park? The one with the concrete lighthouse.”

“We’re walking? Awesome! My dad insists on driving everywhere. I miss stretching out my legs every once and a while. I ran a lot in the woods,” Malia says.

Kira laughs. “I’m glad you think so. It gets kind of boring when it’s every day, though. If I can get a ride, I’m definitely not gonna turn it down.”

“Ah, well, you’re the lucky one, trust me,” says Malia as they exit the main building.

A brisk wind catches their hair, causing Malia to lift her nose curiously. She looks excitedly around, taking in the torrent of new smells that the breeze brings. Malia grins, suddenly rushing forward to snatch up a leaf that’s making it’ way to the ground from a large tree. She swipes the leaf out of the air, holding it up like a prize to show off to Kira.

“How are there even leaves on the trees still? It’s the middle of winter,” Kira laughs, reaching to take the leaf from Malia’s outstretched hand only to have it snatched away again.

Malia shrugs. “California,” she says simply.

Right. Beacon Hills gets about two seasons. Hot and warm. New York was a different story entirely. Kira misses the snow, but she’s glad to have escaped the humidity of the summers.

The rest of the walk back to her house is pleasant enough. Malia manages to hunt down a lizard that had tried to scamper into a bush but was a tad too slow. After much encouragement from Kira, she finally releases the poor thing back onto the ground, though she does grumble a lot about how she wouldn’t have actually hurt it. Much.

By the time they reach Kira’s house, both of them are a little out of breath and pink cheeked from the slight wind chill. They drop their bags by the door and toe off their shoes (Malia takes off her socks as well; she prefers to wear as little clothes as possible most of the time, especially on her feet). The smell of cooking food wafts in from the kitchen, where her mom is cooking.

“Hello Kira. And Kira’s friend,” Noshiko greets.

“Malia,” Malia introduces herself, offering her hand.

Noshiko smiles and shakes her hand briefly before ushering her daughter over for a hug.

“Is Malia going to help taste test?” she asks her.

“Mhm, if that’s okay? Sorry I didn’t give you a heads up,” Kira apologizes.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re finally bringing some friends over. Other than Scott that is,” she adds, quirking an eyebrow.

Kira rolls her eyes, moving to sit on one of the bar stools. She motions for Malia to come sit next to her.

“So how was school today?” her mom asks.

The two girls shrug. “It was fine. We got yelled at by Finstock today, but what else is new,” Kira says.

Noshiko raises an eyebrow, but goes back to chopping vegetables. Eventually she brings out some of the gyoza for Kira and Malia to try. Kira likes the chicken ones best, but Malia loves all of them, eagerly wolfing down anything that’s put in front of her. Kira’s dad comes home less than an hour later, arms filled with homework assignments that need to be graded. He tries to escape to the den to get some work done, but Noshiko stops him in his tracks and enlists him to help her with the cooking.

“Mmm, smells delicious in here,” Ken says. He reaches for a dumpling but his hand gets slapped away by his wife.

“Uh uh, you’ll get some at the potluck. We’ve done enough taste testing for today,” she scolds.

Malia looks guilty as she swallows another mouthful of the dumplings. “Sorry, Mrs. Yukimura.”

She laughs. “It’s alright, we have enough for guests. Besides, you won’t be at the potluck tonight. I can’t have you missing out on my cooking, can I?”

Malia grins. “It _is_ very good.”

“Thank you, Malia. I’m glad that somebody appreciates it,” Noshiko says.

Ken looks offended. “Are you insinuating that I don’t appreciate your cooking? That is far from the truth. Tell her, Kira.”

“Hmmm, I dunno mom. I think dad could appreciate you a little more,” Kira jokes.

Her dad hums, smilingly lovingly at his wife. “I really do appreciate you. And not just your cooking,” he says, kissing her.

“Ack, dad!” Kira groans.

Malia is laughing so hard that she almost misses her phone buzzing.

“Stiles says he’s here to pick me up. We gotta pick up Isaac and Liam, too. I guess Liam’s dad bailed on him last minute? Had a work phone call or something. I’ll see you soon?” Malia says.

Kira nods, a little sad that Malia is leaving. She wishes that she could stay, but Scott only has enough room on his motorcycle for one other person. “Okay! See you in a bit.”

“You’ll have to teach me a thing or two about roller blading,” Malia says as she leaves, winking at Kira. “Bye Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura! It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Yukimura.”

Kira’s parents turn to her when the door slams shut. “She seems very nice. You should invite your friends over more often,” says her mom.

“Okaaaay, I will. I have to go get ready. Scott’ll be here soon,” she excuses herself.

Scott arrives ten minutes later with his mom’s car. He had decided that taking the motorcycle out for that long of a ride, especially in the evening, wasn’t the best idea. Kira has to actively stop herself from being disappointed that Malia could’ve rode with them after all.

“You excited?” Scott asks as she climbs into the passenger seat and buckles her seat belt.

“Yeah, I love roller skating! How about you?”

“Um. I’ve never been but if my ice skating is anything to go off of, I’ll probably end up falling a lot,” he frowns.

Kira snorts. “It’s okay. I’ll hold you up,” she teases. “How’s Stiles doing? He seemed a little off today.”

Scott’s quiet for a moment, seemingly focused on driving, before he answers. “He’s just been really stressed lately. Who wouldn’t be? The nogitsune issue was only just worked out like a month ago. He’s trying but. His anxiety’s been acting up.”

“Oh. If there’s anything I can do…” Kira offers.

“Nah, it’s cool. Stiles doesn’t like to talk about it anyways. But um. Do you think it’s okay if I kind of stick close to him tonight? I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course! You do what you need to do to keep him safe. And if you do decide you need any help, I’m here,” Kira says, rubbing a hand over Scott’s.

“Thanks. You’re amazing,” Scott smiles.

Kira grins. “Yeah, I am pretty amazing.”

They laugh, and Scott turns up the radio. Kira sings along to everything that she can recognize, and she’s occasionally able to convince Scott to sing along as well. Scott points out the out of state license plates, keeping tally of how many from each state (there are only about seven in total, and three of them are from Oregon). The sun starts to set as they drive, coloring the sky a warm orange. It’s nearly dark when they arrive at the roller skating rink just before six. Stiles and the rest of them are standing outside his car, and Lydia pulls in as they’re getting out of the car. Everyone is present except for Derek, who texted Stiles earlier in the day to notify him that he had some electric issues to work out at the loft and would likely be late.

“Hey Scotty!” Stiles calls, waving them over. “What’s up Kira?”

“Hey, man,” Scott greets, bumping his fist against Stiles’.

“Hey, Stiles,” Kira says. She says hello to the rest of the pack and the group begins to make its way inside.

Kira and Scott wait in line to get a pair of roller skates hand in hand. Scott grins at her and squeezes her hand.

“This is gonna be fun!” he says. “I’m just sorry that I can’t spend more time with you. It’s just. Stiles needs me today.”

Kira nods. She realizes that maybe she isn’t as annoyed as she should be. “I understand, Scott. Like I said, do what you need to do. I am capable of having fun without you, you know. But like. Just barely,” she jokes, giving his hand a squeeze.

He laughs, stepping forward to tell the bored looking man behind the counter his shoe size. Kira follows suit and soon everyone’s ready to get onto the rink. Scott and Kira start out skating together, but before long Stiles is pulling Scott and Lydia away to show off some new spin that he’s attempting. Kira tags along for a little while before Malia calls her over.

Malia for her part is doing a pretty good job of staying upright. She’s courageous enough to have ditched the edge of the rink, unlike Liam who looks a bit dejected at having been left on his own, and is shuffling her way over to Kira. Kira glides over, making a loop around her friend before she stops.

“Show off,” Malia mutters, flailing her arms a little to steady her balance. It doesn’t work very well and she ends up having to grab onto Kira to keep from falling.

Kira does her best to stifle the giggle that tries to escape. “Here,” she offers Malia her hand. “I can help you.”

Malia grumbles, her fiercely independent side apparently insulted, but takes Kira’s hand anyways. The two of them set off in a big arc across the rink. They pass by Liam, who is glaring at them bitterly. His expression quickly changes from annoyance to fear as one of his feet threatens to slide out from underneath him and he has to grab hold of the railing.

“I feel a little bad for him,” Kira says. “Should we go back? He’s all alone.”

“He’s basically a dear with a limp out here, Kira. There’s no point in trying to help him,” Malia reasons.

Kira raises an eyebrow. “You know, this isn’t the woods anymore, Malia. We can afford to help him out.”

“But he’ll just slow us down,” Malia complains. She still follows when Kira drags her over to Liam, though, not that she has much of a choice.

Kira and Malia do their best to try and coax Liam away from the edge to minimal success. He insists that he’s fine, although the way that the metal railing is starting to dent under his grip tells a different story. Derek’s arrival is his saving grace, and he uses him as an excuse to get off the rink.

Derek doesn’t react aside from a short glance at the significantly shorter boy when he sits down. Kira grins. He looks like a particularly irritated mother hen watching over her chicks. They watch Liam try to engage Derek in conversation for a minute before they set off again.

“Good luck, Liam,” Malia mutters darkly. “He’s never gonna get Derek to talk about anything other than pack related stuff. Unless you’re Stiles I guess.”

“Speaking of Stiles, how’s he doing? Scott told me he’s been having trouble lately,” Kira says.

Malia sighs and skids to a stop. “Yeah. I’ve been over almost every night to keep him company. He won’t ever actually ask for it, but I can tell that he’s afraid of sleeping alone. Cause he gets nightmares.”

Kira frowns. She knows what it’s like to get nightmares. After she’d first found out about her kitsune powers, she’d had nightmares about a mirror image of herself standing over her and sparking with electricity. The alternate her would never say anything, and its eyes were dead until the last moments of the dream when it would open her mouth as if to scream. Kira would wake up then, heart racing.

“He’s lucky to have you as a friend. We’re all lucky. Um, that they found you, you know,” Kira adds.

Malia smirks at her, tugging at Kira’s hand to get them going again. “Thanks, I guess you are pretty lucky, huh. What would you guys do without me?”

Snorting, Kira playfully tries to tug her hand away. “We’d probably have a lot less fun. Focus more in school, maybe, but I don’t know if the improved grades would be worth it.”

She turns, stopping suddenly in front of Malia, whose eyes widen in surprise before she crashes into Kira’s chest, sending them both to the ground.

“Ah, fuck,” Malia grouses, smacking Kira lightly on the arm. “The hell did you do that for?”

“Sorry,” Kira giggles from underneath her, not sounding very sorry at all.

Malia tries to sustain her scowl, but it’s difficult when Kira looks so damn gleeful. “Ugh, whatever, you asshole,” she says, digging her fingers into Kira’s side with an evil smirk.

Kira yelps, scrambling to move away from her. “N-no stop!” she laughs.

“Consider this revenge, Yukimura!”

And then Malia _really_ goes in for the kill. Before long the two of them are rolling around on the ground, shrieking with laughter. They’ve attracted the attention of a few amused teenagers and some disapproving parents with their small children, but luckily the roller rink isn’t a high traffic business so there aren’t too many people to glare at them. It’s funny until Malia accidentally kicks Kira in the shin with her roller blade, leaving Kira wincing. She can feel a bruise starting to form already, and she has to tap out.

“Okay, okay, time out. Truce?” she offers Malia her hand.

Malia looks at her apologetically. “Sorry. Truce.” She agrees, shaking her hand.

She helps Kira stand, and the two of them skate past a very amused Scott and Stiles, joining Derek and Liam on the bench.

“So, Derek. Havin’ fun yet?” Malia asks, rolling her feet against the floor.

Derek turns his head slowly to look at her and raises an eyebrow. “The time of my life,” he says in monotone before looking forward again. Kira can see the corner of his mouth twitch when Malia lets out a very dramatic sigh.

“You’re such a sour wolf,” she complains. “Stiles!”

“Yeah?” Stiles yells back.

“You havin’ fun?”

Stiles whoops loudly, making Scott scrunch up his face from the noise. Lydia rolls her eyes at him, saying something about using his indoor voice.

“See, that’s a proper reaction,” Malia lectures.

“I’ll take note for next time,” says Derek, a note of finality in his voice.

At this moment, Scott and Stiles join them. Stiles lands directly onto Malia’s lap, effectively elbowing her in the gut. She groans, shoving him off of her.

“Don’t _do_ that. Your elbow is pointy as fuck. And you’re heavy.”

“Excuse you, my elbows are my main weapon of choice. You’re lucky that they’ve chosen you as their target,” he says indignantly, brandishing said elbow to prove his point.

Kira hums, patting his shoulder. He doesn’t look mollified in the slightest, and he sends Scott a pointed glare.

“Oh, uh,” Scott starts. “Yep. Totally the most lethal weapon in the group, actually. If I didn’t have superhuman healing, I’d have the bruises to prove it.”

“You know,” Lydia says from where she’s leaning her elbows against the railing. “Stiles might have his elbows, but if you poke him in the right place he’s essentially rendered useless.”

Stiles stares at her. “You wouldn’t! That’s not fair, Lydia.”

“Wouldn’t I? It’s right above—” She’s cut off as Stiles launches himself out of Malia’s lap and back onto the rink.

“Okay, okay! I surrender, alright? Come skate with me,” he pleads as he tugs at her arm. The two of them head back to the danger zone, Lydia laughing and Stiles sporting a major pout.

Kira turns to Scott questioningly. “What was she talking about?”

He holds up his hands, shrugging. “Hey, I can’t tell you. Bro code of honor. I can’t violate it.”

“Really?” Kira sidles up beside him. “Even if I do this?”

She presses a teasing kiss to the side of his mouth, and she feels him grin. “… I gave him my word,” he says earnestly.

If she weren’t constantly sneaking glimpses at Malia, she would have missed the flash of _something_ when she kissed Scott. It wasn’t necessarily jealousy, but maybe sadness. And a tinge of desperate want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comment if you liked it (or if you have any feedback; I'm totally open to critique, as this fic hasn't been proofread by anyone but me)! You can find the fic on tumblr [here](http://realpuppyliam.tumblr.com/post/158911807535).
> 
> This fic has been a long time in the making, but I only recently picked it back up. It will be continued at some point, but when I'm not sure.


End file.
